Linear-ish
by TheImpossibleWhovian
Summary: (AU) When River and the Doctor are in order... almost. It's mostly River/Doctor everything so if you're not into that then my apologizes and I suggest not reading it. BTW I don't own Doctor Who. UNFINISHED
1. Chapter 1: The Library

She was just so amazing. He couldn't figure out what was so special about that woman, but he wanted to find out. The way she just takes charge, and she's so smart, and that _hair_. That wonderfully brilliant, wibbly wobbly hair.

"Pretty boy! Over here!" She yelled, gosh he wished he meant him, then Donna looked over at him as if it was obvious.

"Oh, I'm pretty boy?" He asked kind of relieved.

"Yes!"

"Pretty?"

"Meh?"

"Hmm." He walked over to the mysterious woman.

Donna could tell he was interested in her. And she wasn't going to let him say differently when she mentions it to him, she knows him much too well.

Donna and the Doctor had received a message from a stranger. Apparently he isn't the only one with physic paper. When they arrived he tried to warn them but the leader, River was here name, wasn't about to leave. But he was okay with that, she showed so much confidence and it reminded him of Rose. The way she took control, that was all her. She amazed him and he tried more to focus on the Vashta Nerada than what it would be like to have that kind of hair.

A lot of research, finding clues, and a lot of running later, they ended up in a computer room where they had just met CAL(Charlotte Abigail Lux), a super computer run by a little girl who loves to read. They lost both Dave's, Evangeline, Donna was missing, and now the Doctor was hooking up a machine to sacrifice himself with. But River wasn't going to let him go through with it, she kept yelling at him until he handcuffed her to a post in another room. That's when someone punched him and he was out cold.

When he woke up he saw Anita in his place, ready to sacrifice herself for this brilliant Doctor. He begged and pleaded but the timer went to 1 and Anita was gone.

"She was a brilliant woman. I really liked her." The Doctor was telling Donna as River walked up to them.

"Yes, she was. Doctor? What is that box anyways?" River asked.

"It's the TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. She can travel anywhere through time and space." He answered quite proud.

"She?"

"Yup. She's got a woman's conscience. Would you like to come with me and Donna and travel? It's a whole lot of fun and I could use someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

"Yeah, uhh. Brilliant. You know, smart, confident, and your hair of course. What do you say?"

"It does look like fun, and I enjoyed meeting you today but-"

"But? Oh gosh I hate those."

"But I have lots of work to do. I am a professor at Luna University. Maybe next time."

"Next time? You think there will be another meeting?"

"I'm sure of it." she smiled. "I have a favor to ask."

"Yes?"

"Mr. Lux is staying here and everyone else on my team is dead. Could I have a ride home? Since you've got yourself a nice spaceship and all."

"Of course! Donna, why don't you show her around while I get us to Luna."

"Show 'er yourself, Space-Man! I'm going to bed after all that running, seriously don't you every rest?" Donna said as she went to her room.

"Well, I'll just type in the coordinates and then we can take a tour, what do ya say?"

"Sure."

They walked up to the console and he started flipping switched and pressing buttons. River watched, astonished by the way he danced so easily around the dash.

"So you really don't like archeology?" She asked as he grabbed her hand and showed her the library.

"Nah. I'm a time traveler. I see what really goes on, most archeologists get it wrong."

"Well, since we'll be seeing each other again, maybe you can show me some stuff the right way it happened?"

"I'd like that."

They finished the tour and said their good byes, the doctor asked her again if she was sure about traveling but she was sure she wanted to stay put for now. And so, he was gone. Traveling again but this time he had River on his mind.

The Doctor traveled with Donna to many places until he had

to erase her memory and leave everyone else where they had come from. He was once again alone and sulking, but this time he knew there was someone out there he could see again. She said so herself, and probably thought she'd never see him again. So, he set the coordinates for Luna University when his physic paper burned him with a message.

 _Waiting at Asgard, under the big oak tree. See you soon?_

He quickly typed in different coordinates and got ready for what was coming. He wasn't completely sure it was the woman he met in The Library but he knew where ever he was going there would be something to cheer him up.


	2. Chapter 2: Picnic at Asgard

**Chapter 2: Picnic at Asgard**

There she was, sitting under a big oak tree wearing a yellow dress. He took in her sight and strolled up to her.

"What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

"You didn't send me a message on my physic?"

"No. That was meant for someone else, but seeing as he probably won't show up, would you like to join me?"

"You'd do that to a date?"

"Who said it was a date? I was just going on a picnic with an old friend."

"Oh, sorry. What've you got?"

"Turkey on rye, some fruit, and cookies I made for dessert. Nothng special."

"You had me at cookies."

At that he sat down and she made him a plate of food. He happily munched and took in the atmosphere until River broke the silence.

"Where's Donna?"

His face fell, and she immediately regretted asking. But he explained what happened to everyone and she remembered her studies on 'The Most Important Woman in the Universe'.

"Doctor? You don't sound like you need to be traveling alone."

"What are you getting at?"

"Well the semester is over so I have a lot of free time on my hands. You wouldn't want to take me somewhere would you?"

"Of course! We can travel to different planets, or to the past or future, we can meet new people from so many different place.."

He continued talking, becoming more and more excited. River just sat and listened to him talk about some Moon of Poosh or something. She was starting to love the way he talked about his adventures.

They headed back to the TARDIS and he took her home so she could pack for what lied ahead. About a week passed and they had traveled to 10 different planets and saved 16 different civilizations. Today they decided to just rest. They both sat on the sofa in the library, he was reading 'How to build a hairdryer: for dummies' and River was reading up on Cleopatra.

"How about some tea?" River asked. "This reading is really getting boring, you were right the real thing is so much better."

"Of course I'm right. What about a planet that contains the best tea in the universe."

"I bet I can make some really good tea. You might never go there again and just come to me for some tea." She smiled at him over her shoulder as she headed to the kitchen to make them some tea.

"That, my flirty friend, is impossible. Almost completely."

"Loving the almost."

She took a turn for the console instead and started typing in coordinates. He taught her how to fly but she was secretly getting lessons from the TARDIS when he wasn't there so she flew it better than he did. She typed in the coordinates to the planet Adagio, the best place to get some really good tea.

"Adagio? I thought yours was better."

"Yeah, but you have no tea in the TARDIS. I guess we must've drank it all."

"Well isn't that wizard? I thought I'd never run out." The TARDIS parked on a street across from his favorite tea shop.

"Come on Sweetie, we have some shopping to do."

They bought tea of all different flavors blueberry, cupcake, peppermint, sugar cookie, banana, even a special tea that stays hot so you don't have to worry about it getting cold. They went back to the TARDIS and drank their new flavors of tea, each getting a sample of the others. But then Rivers phone rang.

"Hello…? Yes sir... Of course sir. Yes, I'm on my way." She turned to the Doctor.

"That was Mr. Mortis, I have a conference this afternoon. I guess I'll have to be dropped off for a while. Will I see you again?"

"I would never leave you for too long, River. I might find someone to travel with if you're gone too long, but don't worry. I will defiantly be back."

She smiled at him and left to pack up her things. She had the best time of her life traveling with him and she didn't want it to end yet. Especially if he was going to start traveling with someone else. She had grown very fond of him and wanted to tell him about herself but she didn't know if she could just yet. And she knew he would see her again because she had met him when she was younger, he was a different version of the one she was with now.

When River finished packing she headed back to the console room. "I believe this is your stop. See you later River Song." He said when she walked into the room. River kissed his cheek and said her usual "See you, Sweetie." with a smile on her face, and she walked out of the doors. Once she got to her door she turned and waved then he closed the doors of the TARDIS and it materialized.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Too Late

It's been five months since River left and the Doctor he even found a new companion, Amy. But can't stop thinking about River so he decided to pop into Luna to visit her.

The Doctor typed in the coordinates for Luna University. He knew River was on Holiday and wanted to pay her a visit.

"Where are we going?"

"Off to see an old friend. She's on holiday and it's been awhile since we've seen each other. She hasn't even seen this face yet."

"She? Is there a Mrs. Doctor running around out there I don't know of yet?" Amy teased.

"No! Just, just a friend. Yeah a friend, an old friend like I said earlier."

She raised her arms in defense, "Wait, are you talking about River?"

"Yes, have I talked of her before?"

"Remember. I found that picture of her and you told me all about her."

"Yeah, so come on then. Let's go see River!" He said as he ran out the door. He went around the campus trying to find out where she was when someone told him she was lecturing her last class for the day and pointed out her class room. He and Amy stood waiting at the door, she kept glancing over at them, thinking they were new students she called them over.

"Are you two a new addition to the class? I haven't got a warning about anything."

"No, River it's me." She looked him up and down, totally confused.

"Who?"

"Really? We met at The Library, went on lots of adventures, had some really great tea-"

"Doctor?! It's you? You've changed your face! I knew you did that but I never thought I'd see a different face!" She pulled him into a big bear hug. "I've missed you so much! It really has been forever." She looked at Amy, "Who's this? A new traveling assistant?"

"Oh, yes! River this is Amy, Amy this is River."

"Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you."

"Really? He still talks about me?" She looked at the Doctor.

"Yes of course I talk about you. Can't stop thinking about the way you took out twenty-four Daleks, that was brilliant. You know they entered your name in their data file as 'Dangerous Enemy'."

"Do you not know how long it's been for me?"

"It's been five months for me. Isn't that how long it's been for you?"

She paused for a moment, "It's been two and a half years."

His face fell. "Two and a half? Oh River I'm so sorry!" He pulled her into a hug, "I would never knowingly leave you for that long."

"It's okay. I forgave you after the first year of waiting and I carried on with my work, then I started dating Dr. Hartwell-"

"And who's Dr. Hartwell? Hmm? Is he an archeologist too? Does he work with you? You're not getting married are you?"

"Calm down, we broke up a month ago."

"Oh, sorry."

"Ooohhh, Doctor. Are you jealous?" Amy whispered in his ear, he turned red and she took that as a yes.

River had really changed, and he figured it was all his fault. He left her and she waited over two years for him and he couldn't help but feel really bad. She wasn't her usual flirty self. 

"River, would you please come with me? I need someone who can handle a gun-"

"I haven't handled a gun in over a year." 

"Oh, well I can fix that."

"Doctor, I told you I've carried on with my life, I'm not coming with you."

"River, please I'm sorry. I never meant to lea-"

"But you did! You did and I waited years for you! What, you think you can just drop in after so long and just pick back up like nothing stopped? Well I'm sorry but you can't. I said I'm not going and that's final."

He looked like tears were about to start falling from his face. "I'm really sorry River. I'll go now. I hope I can see you again. Amy, come on." He started walking away with Amy.

When they first got into the TARDIS, there was a knock.

He smiled, maybe his River hasn't changed too much after all. He opened the doors, revealing River and a few bags.

"Packed already?"

"Yeah," She paused and turned to look at the floor, as if bowing her head in shame, "I had always hoped you'd come back."

He smiled, and made her look up at him until she smiled back, then he turned to Amy and walked to the console.

"Well I'm sorry River but we've made plans since you decided on bailing."

"I never said I needed an invite. And besides the TARDIS likes me better, she'd let me come. Probably even kick you out."

He smiled, "That's my River Song. Come on then you two! Let's go see the stars."

They visited seven different planets within the last four days, Amy had never done so much traveling and she demanded a day of rest.

"We could go to a spa, any spa planets?"

"Oh, yes. What about Midnight Doctor? Isn't there a great spa there?"

"That's the place me and Donna went to remember?"

"Of course I remember, but you aren't going to be going on any of those trains so there isn't anything to worry about."

"Who said I wasn't going on any train? I'd love to get on a train, you aren't the boss of me." When he said that River gave him a very scary look which made him regret ever opening his mouth. "Just joking honey. I'd _love_ to go to a spa! So what? Spa then?"

"Mhm. Midnight, here we come."

They landed at Midnight the year 3064, it was March. They all were getting hot rocks on their backs. River and Amy had a bet going on how long the Doctor could last with them on his back.

"I'm telling you, I can handle it. It's just rocks, I'm not _that_ weak."

"Hot rocks dear, and I really don't think you can handle them."

"Yeah Doctor, you can handle Daleks and Cybermen but I don't think you can handle these. They are quite torturous."

Three women walked in with carts that had boiling pots on them. The pots were labeled 'Hot Rocks'. "Here it comes sweetie, can you handle it?" River teased as they placed the first rock on his upper back. "This isn't too bad. I like it, it feels nice." Then came the second rock. "Yeah, this feels really good. No, wait. Really hot rocks! Really really hot rocks!" He yelled as he jumped up, the rocks went flying.

"Less than two minutes! Amy you owe me five dollars."

"Really Doctor, you couldn't have gone past the ten minute mark?"

After the girls finished the hot rocks they all headed to the sauna.

"Quite laughing! It isn't _that_ funny!" River yelled at Amy and The Doctor. But they were too busy laughing at Rivers hair. It was extra frizzy from the heat in the sauna. She got tired of the mockery so she put it up. "There! Now stop laughing."

"Sorry." They apologized in unison.

"Whatever. So where is it we are going to go next?"

"You two up for a trip to Paris? We could get Rory on the way."

"Who's Rory?"

"Amy's man-friend."

"He's my husband. _Not_ my man-friend. And yes, I'd love to visit Paris."

"Me too, Sweetie."

"Alright then, next stop Paris."

They finished with the sauna and decided to leave. River went to go take a shower while the Doctor and Amy picked up Rory. When they stopped in front of Amy and Rory's house, the Doctor went to get River.

"River? You done yet?"

"No."

"I don't mean to rush you dear but don't you think thirty minutes is long enough?" 

"Nope."

"Well take your time, but also kinda hurry up, or else."

"Or else what? You're going to come in here and make me stop?" River peeked her head out so he could see the flirtatious look on her face.

"Yes! I will. So don't you make me come in there! No, wait er-"

She opened the curtain, "Come on in." He stood starring. "You okay Sweetie? If you aren't coming then could you hand me a towel?"

"Yes of course dear." He grabbed her a towel and closed his eyes when he handed it to her.

"Oh come on. You act like you've never seen a woman's body before. Seriously, how old are you?"

"1007, and I have seen a woman like _that_ it's just been awhile."

She casually walked into his bedroom and grabbed a dress shirt from his armoire. "What are you doing?"

"Getting a shirt. This one goes much better with my black jodhpurs then the shirt I planned on wearing with them. Problem?"

"Course not. Go ahead, take anything. Wear a bowtie if you like. What's mine is yours Dr. Song." She grabbed the shirt she was looking for and walked out, giving him a quick peck as she sauntered off.

River didn't know Rory and Amy were in the console room so they both saw her exit the Doctors room wearing only his shirt and a bowtie.

"Oh, sorry. It really isn't at all what it looks like. I was just borrowing a shirt. Hello, you must be Rory, I'm Dr. River Song. Nice to meet you." She then started walking off.

"You sure you were just borrowing a shirt River? I think you forgot to leave behind a bowtie." Amy asked.

"Yep, I'm wearing this too."

She walked out of the room as the Doctor walked in.

"Doctor? What were you an River doin' in there?"

"Nothing, she was just grabbing a shirt."

"Really that was it?" Amy asked, a little disappointed.

"Hello Rory! Nice to see you again. How've you been?"

"Well uh, good I guess. I missed all the travel, you two left me a little longer than you said."

"Right, sorry about that. I haven't been getting the time part as right as the space part correct yet. We accidently picked River up two years too late."

"I'm real glad you didn't do that to me."

River entered the room wearing her black jodhpurs with her long black boots, the Doctors shirt, and his bowtie was holding her hair up.

"River that is no use of a bowtie."

"You weren't complaining earlier." River joked, and he turned red.

"Well uh, I think we should get doing then. Right? Oh yeah Rory this is River, River this is Rory."

"Nice to meet you River."

"You too."

They all headed off into the streets of Paris 1997. They all headed for the Eiffel Tower when River spotted some really familiar faces. "I'll be right back. Go ahead I'll catch up." She said turning and walking away.

"Doctor where is she going?"

"I don't know."

"Can we follow her to see?"

"What? Follow her, really? She'll think I don't trust her."

"She won't know. Come on this is the only way." Amy said as she walked off toward River. She knew River would be easy to follow because it was so crowded. Rory and the Doctor followed after her.

River walked up to a man and a woman and hugged them both. The man was wearing a brown trench coat and the woman had bright red hair. "Doctor who are they?" Amy whispered to the Doctor, he was smiling bright. "It's me."

"You? That's you over there? Who's that woman with you?"

"Donna Noble, she was a really great friend." He started walking over to the trio.

"Hey River, where'd you go?"

"What are you doing here? You know you can't be around him." River whispered back.

"It's all okay I just wanted to see Donna again. It's been too long." Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"I've never met you before, creep! Who the hell are you?"

"I'm an old friend, you'll understand one day. Sorry to intrude, I'll be going now. Nice to see you again Donna." He walked back to Amy and Rory, "Come on, we'll meet her at the Eiffel Tower like she said."

They walked off and made it to the top. Amy and Rory didn't know why but the Doctor looked really sad. After a few minutes of waiting, River finally walked up to them. "Sorry about that. I never got to say 'goodbye' to her. It's been three years since I met her." She looked at the Doctors face and noticed he was sad about it so she pulled him into a hug.

"She left in a good way. We're all safe because of her."

"Who was she?" Amy asked, really curious now.

"For one moment in all of history, she was the most important woman in the universe. Remember when the Earth moved? She was the one who saved everybody. But I had to erase her memory. I never got to see her again because she could die. But this is before that for her and I just needed to say 'bye' to my old friend."

Amy and Rory and River and The doctor split up to go look around. Amy and Rory went to Arc de Triomphe while River and the Doctor went to the Notre Dame de Paris. After a few hours of walking and sight-seeing they ended up back at the TARDIS ready for lunch.

"How about L'Ecailler du Bistrot? I heard their seafood is to die for." 

"I'm not really in the mood for seafood, anything else?" 

"Okay then, how about Italian at Come a Casa?"

"Sounds good."

They all left for Come a Casa. When they arrived they all sat down, but immediately got kicked out when the Doctor tried speaking French and messed up a few words.

"Really? Can't you ever shut your mouth? I didn't even get a look at the menu."

"I said _'Sorry'_ did I not?"

"Can we just get something to eat?" Amy butted in.

"Yes, course we can."

They left and it eventually started raining, so they ran into a near-by pub. There was only one customer, he was sitting at the bar, and he turned around when he heard them come in. "Hello, I'm Chase, and you are?"

"Chase! It's me The Doctor! How've you been?"

"You regenerated again? You look like a twelve year old!"

"That's what I said." River chimed in. Chase looked at her up and down, "And who are you? Doc sure did learn how to pick 'em."

"Oi! Her name is River, and this is Amy and Rory. Don't get any ideas Chase."

"Just sayin' Doctor. What brings you here?"

"Just sight-seeing. Decided to grab a bite to eat. Would you recommend anything?"

"Yeah. Rob gets these guys my usual and drinks, on me!"

They sat down at a table with Chase.

"So how do you know the Doctor?" Amy asked Chase.

"He and some woman named Rose saved me from an exploding planet that the Daleks took over. I was the only one of my kind so he took me here. They speak my language and they are as far along in technology as I was when I left my home planet."

The man behind the bar walked over with burgers and beers for everyone. "Hope you enjoy."

"Thanks." Everyone answered in unison.

"So what are you to the Doctor?" Chase asked River.

"Do you mean how do I know him?"

"I mean like are you two a _thing_. The way you two talk to each other seems like you are, but in a way it doesn't. It's driving me insane."

"Yeah, are you two like _official_ or what?" Amy helped.

 _Please say yes, please say yes._ The Doctor thought to himself, _she's got to think we're_ _ **something**_ _. Come on River, help me out here. You like me, I like you._

"We're great friends. I've known him for _such_ a long time now. I really value our friendship. Right Doctor?" River answered, hoping that he'd correct her and say they were something more.

"Yes, sounds about right."

 _Damn, I guess that's it then._

"Well that's a bit disappointing." Rory said what Amy was thinking.

"Since you aren't a thing does that mean you are free, River?" Chase asked her.

"I guess it does." She answered disapointedly.

"Then would you like to accompany me at the Louvre Palace?"

 _Well if the Doctor doesn't think we're anything then maybe I should._ River thought to herself. "I'd love to. I was just thinking of doing something like that."

 _She could do that with_ _ **me**_ _, just as well as she can with anyone else._ The Doctor kept thinking to himself. _I know, she's just trying to get under my skin. Yep that's it. She_ _ **knows**_ _I like her and she wants_ _ **me**_ _to make the first move. Well, it's a move you want then it's a move you'll get._

"Now okay?"

"Sure, I'll meet up with you guys later."

River and Chase got up and started heading out. Amy looked over at the Doctor. "You okay? You look a bit cross? Are you getting jealous Doctor? Do you want River all to yourself?" Amy teased.

"Yes Pond. Now come on we need to follow them."

"Wait, really? I'm right?"

"Yes! Shut up _Pond_. Amy, Rory, let's go! I don't want to miss anything."

River and Chase walked and talked for hours, Amy and Rory were getting extremely tired but the Doctor wasn't going to give up just yet. Then, Chase kissed River and the Doctor got ecstatic.

"What makes her think she can just go around kissing people she just met?! Who does that! And right after she kissed me! Who does she think she is? Huh? I'm going to give her a piece of my mind! That's what I'm gonna do!"

What he didn't know what that River was trying to get him angry. He started walking over but Rory and Amy grabbed his arms.

"Doctor! You can't just go over there and start yelling at her. It was so obvious she has been waiting for you to make a move but you didn't. It's the same thing over and over with you two. She waited a year and moved on from you, then you came back and she forgave you. Now she's waited a week for you to make a move. She's probably tired of waiting. _You're_ the one who didn't say anything back there! If you want her then you're going to have to go show her." Amy pushed him toward River and Chase.

"Hey you two! I've been looking everywhere for ya. So how's it going? Anything happen while I was gone? Hmm?" He said as he walked up, River rolled her eyes at him.

"River, could I please talk to you for a moment?"

"Whatever." She said walking away so they could talk, she was obviously very cross with him.

"What are you doing? You know we can't take him with us and you know I'm not leaving you here. Why are you following this guy? Is it to get me back?"

"What do you mean 'get you back'? You say it like we're dating, but according to you we aren't."

"No, according to you. I just went with it. I didn't think you'd go lock lips with the next available guy."

"Excuse me! You're the one who made me wait for years, then what? Just fall right back in love with you? Is that it?"

"Wait. Back in love?" 

"That's what I said, isn't it? When I left all those years ago, I had hoped you would be back soon. _Like you said you would._ I really did love you, but you were gone for so long." She was crying now, "It really hurt me. But you never thought about that did you? What you really did to me?" He couldn't help himself for what he was about to do. He pulled her into a long lasting kiss, while everyone stared.

River pulled away from him, "And now you think you can just kiss me like that?" She said as she kissed him back again, this one lasting a little longer. Amy watched, quite pleased with herself.

They all bid Chase fare well and left Paris for some adventure yet to come. They all sat and talked awhile in the TARDIS living room.

"We're going to bed now, night." Amy announced as she left with Rory.

"I think I'll be headed to my room as well." The Doctor said to River.

"I'm going to stay up tonight."

"Why aren't you sleeping? You didn't last night either."

"I just haven't been sleepy lately." She ended with a fake smile.

"Would you, uh, you wouldn't want to? You know, stay with me tonight? We could keep each other company."

River smiled at him, "I'd like that." Then she stood to join him. He led her to his bedroom, which was in a different spot since the last time she was in there.

"Why's it so far away?" She asked.

"The TARDIS does that, sometimes I can't find it. I'm barely in here anyways, so it doesn't really matter." He opened the door to reveal a giant king sized bed, a shelf with lots of pieces of alien equipment stacked on it, a giant wardrobe that was probably bigger on the inside, and a night stand with packages of Jammie Dodgers on it.

"I move a lot in my sleep. I guess that's a little warning for you."

"I can get used to it."

 _Get used to it? She's speaking on more than one term. Does that mean she wants to take this to another level? Are we even at a level yet? Gosh women are too much to handle. With Donna it was easy, we were just mates, nothing more. Oh man I miss Donna._

"I have to change into something to sleep in." She said as she moved toward his wardrobe. She came out holding one of his button up pajama shirts. "I think the buttons are stuck, could you?"

"Of course." He said as he grabbed the shirt from her hands.

"Not those buttons, sweetie. The ones I'm wearing."

He turned a bright crimson red. "Well uh, are you sure you can't get them undone?"

"Yes sweetie I tried. Now are you going to help or am I sleeping in this?"

"Yes, not like I've never unbuttoned anything before." He started trying to get them undone but she was right, they weren't coming undone anytime soon.

"Can it go over your head?"

"It's buttoned to the top sweetie, no one could get their head through this."

"Maybe we can cut it off? Do you mind if I cut it?"

"It's your shirt. Cut all you want."

He went to go get some scissors but there weren't any in his room. So he went into the kitchen. He went through almost all the drawers and was opening the last one when Amy came storming in.

"What the hell is all this ruckus about?"

"I can't find any scissors. Do you have any?"

"What do you need scissors for?"

"River can't get her shirt off. I need to cut it."

"Never thought I'd hear that come out of your mouth."

"Oh shut up Pond! Do you have any?"

"Yes, just one second."

She came back with scissors in her hand, and gave them to the Doctor. He headed back to his room and opened the door, "I've got the scissors!" But River was passed out on his bed. She was all wrapped in his blankets and it reminded him of a kitten. He didn't want her to sleep in something so uncomfortable so he took it upon himself to get her undressed. He walked over to her and started cutting at her shirt which revealed a very nice black lace bra. _I swear she did that on purpose._ He put the night shirt on her and took off her shoes. Then he started working off her pants but that turned out to be the hardest part. River really did have some baby bearing hips and the tight jodhpurs she wore that day were not easy to get off.

"Need any help sweetie?"

The Doctor didn't know she was awake and jumped almost off the bed. "River! You scared me."

"Sorry sweetie, but you _are_ undressing me. Did you think I'd sleep through it?"

"Well yeah. You were so peaceful, and I didn't want you to be uncomfortable so I wanted to get those clothes off."

"'I wanted to get those clothes off', usually when a man says that to me they don't just want to sleep."

"Wait, what men have been saying that to you? How many people have you slept with since I've been gone?!"

"Calm down sweetie, just one. Maybe two but hey who knows?"

"River!"

"I'm kidding sweetie, lighten up. You are the one who left me waiting, aren't you?"

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Now let me get these pants off." He stepped back and watched her take them off with ease. He looked at her perfectly shaped, perfectly tan legs.

"Liking what you see?" She looked up at him with a very flirty smirk on her lips.

"Y-yes."

"Well you coming? I didn't come in here to sleep alone."

He walked to the bed and laid down on the complete opposite side of the bed. "What happened to keeping each other company? Get over here." He scooted closer and she broke the gap in between them and wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. He waited until she was done to wrap his arms around her. He took in her lovely scent that he adored. They both laid like that until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

After another month of traveling, River had to go back to work again. She didn't like leaving the Doctor, especially since she'd be having nightmares without him, but he dropped in every so often so she didn't have to sleep alone. People at her work became suspicious when they saw him walk into her dorm, and a lot of rumors spread but River didn't care as long as she had him with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Halloween

Halloween was coming up and the Doctor wasn't about to let River skip out on this. He loved Halloween and this will be his first time celebrating it on Earth. Amy and Rory had been dropped off about a week ago and asked to be picked back up a month later and he didn't want to bother them so he typed in the coordinates to Luna University on Halloween evening. The TARDIS materialized front of River's office.

She was in her office grading papers, sitting peacefully at her desk. She didn't even hear the TARDIS. The Doctor saw a man in there talking to River. Who the hell is he? I've only been gone a month, she couldn't have met someone already. He wasn't about to leave this alone and he certainly wasn't going to let this guy take his River. He went into the TARDIS to get a speaker, he would be able to hear their conversation with.

"Just one drink, come on loosen up a little."

"I told you already I'm seeing someone and I don't appreciate you asking me out every day he isn't here."

"This guy, whoever he is, hasn't seen you in a month. Are you sure he's even planning on coming back?"

"Yes. Today is Halloween, there's no way he'll miss out on that."

"No one would want to miss out on you in a sexy costume." He walked closer to her, "Especially if they got to take it off." He leaned in for a kiss but she slapped him. "That's it! Leave my office NOW and don't even think about coming back." She got up and left, the Doctor hurried into the TARDIS so she wouldn't know he was eavesdropping.

When River saw the TARDIS a big smile spread on her face and she walked up to it and knocked on the door. The Doctor popped his head out the door. "RIVER! Happy Halloween! You want to go trick or treating with me?"

"I'd love to dear. Want to get some costumes?"

"Of course!" He stepped out of the TARDIS and grabbed River's hand so they could walk together.

"We need to stop by my dorm so I can get my car keys. Then we can go to a costume shop. I know a place not too many people go so they should still be plenty stocked."

River got a tight fitting witch costume and the Doctor got a toga. They were walking back to the dorm when they passed a party and some college student staggered toward them.

"Ms. Song! Ms. Song! Hey- whoa! You. Look. Hot. Better not let Dr. Harrell see you in that. You know what I'm sayin'?"

"Who's Dr. Harrell?" The Doctor asked River. "I know who he is. He's that guy who was in your office earlier isn't he?"

"And how did you know anyone was in my office earlier. Hmm? Were you eavesdropping in on me?"

"Well River, I had a very good reason to."

"And what is that?"

"You're sexy."

"You got that right sir! Hey you two need to come to this party. Everyone's gonna love to see you in that Ms. Song. Come on!" He grabbed River by her wrist and pulled her toward the party, the Doctor followed.

There were drinking students everywhere. None of them were hardly wearing enough clothes and the Doctor was extremely uncomfortable with all the random girls dancing on him as he tried to follow River. River let the student drag her all around until he came to a stop to throw up. She finally got away from him after that and pulled the Doctor out of the party.

"Come on sweetie, there's a party for facility."

When they arrived at the facility party the Doctor only noticed the men at the party because he knew they worked with River. One man walked over and the Doctor was fine once he saw a wedding ring on his finger.

"Ms. Snog, good to see you." The man said.

"Ms. Snog?" The Doctor questioned River.

"You didn't know? Oh well there's this rumor, well I think it's a rumor, going around saying River here is the best snog in town. And well Song is so close to snog, ya know?"

"I don't even know how that got started. I snogged two people the whole time I've been here."

"Well Ms. Snog would you like some punch while I get me some?" The Doctor teased.

"Yes, and this does not mean you can call me that. And especially not around Amy and Rory."

"Of course not Ms. Snog." He said as he went to get drinks.

She hit Mr. Kursk on the shoulder out of playful anger, "Really. He didn't need to know that!"

"Sorry. Hey don't look now, but here comes Mr. Harrell. Don't worry I won't let him see you." At that he pulled her under his jacket, almost suffocating her. "Oh hey Harrell! Have you seen River anywhere? I heard she was avoiding you."

She pushed herself out of his grasp. She was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. "Oh my god! You are insane."

"What? It worked, and oh my god. Did I tell you how fabulously sexy you look in that outfit? If I weren't gay I'd take you right here."

"I think you mean if you weren't married you'd take me right here."

"True. So who is that lovely piece of flesh you brought with you today? Is that the mysterious Mr. Midnight?"

"Actually yes."

"Oh you're actually letting him into the light? That's nice of you, and on such a great holiday too."

"Oh shut up."

The Doctor walked over and handed River her drink. "Did I miss anything Dear?"

"No sweetie."

"Well you two are totally boring. I'm gonna go and just for you Ms. Snog, I'll send Mr. Harrell your way." He ran away after saying the last part.

"Bastard!" River yelled as he got away. She saw him walk right up to Mr. Harrell too.

"Damn him. So sweetie, you planning on staying the night?"

"Well yeah, Amy and Rory don't want to be picked up for a while."

"So I get you all to myself? How nice."

Mr. Harrell walked over to River and The Doctor. "Kursk sent me this way. Have you finally come to your senses and decided to take me up for the offer I made so long ago?"

"No Mr. Harrell, Kursk sent you over here as a joke. You see, me and him made a bet to see who could get each other the worst date for tonight. Looks like he won. HEY KURSK I OWE YOU TWENTY BUCKS! Sorry Harrell, you have to excuse Kursk's sense of humor." After River said that Mr. Harrell walked away.

"That was a little uncalled for don't you think River?"

"Sweetie, what you saw today was nothing compared to what that jerk has been doing or trying to get me to do. Trust me Kursk has been way ruder to him."

"What did he try on you River?"

"Nothing too important for a topic sweetie. Let's go introduce you to some more of my colleges." She pulled him over to a group of men.

"Hello boys. This is Mr. Smith, A.K.A Mr. Midnight."

All their faces brightened, "The mysterious Mr. Midnight! It's so great to finally be acquainted with you! So, where are you sneaking River off to this time?"

"He's actually staying tonight."

"Ooohh and what kind of wicked witch games are you going to play with your Egyptian slave? Hmm?"

"That's for me to know and for him to find out." She winked at the Doctor.

The Doctor met all of Rivers colleges and they danced a little, but River had just a little too much to drink so the Doctor took her to her dorm.

"Come on, you need sleep. We have to get you out of your clothes." He half carried her to her room. She plopped herself onto her bed and rolled over.

"The zippers in the back."

"I can see that."

"So take it off then, I can't reach. And my pj's are in the bottom drawer of that dresser over there, I have some of yours in there too."

"You are completely capable of doing it yourself. Must I really undress you then redress you?"

"Are you saying you'd rather just undress me? I'm fine with that too."

"Not what I meant! You can dress yourself, can you not?"

She pouted at him, "I can, but do I have to?"

Damn that pout.

"I suppose not." He walked over to her and started undressing her. He pulled out a big t-shirt and some shorts for her and a button up night shirt and some matching pants for himself. Once he got them both dressed he covered River up and got in next to her. River rolled over to him and moved him to fit her until she was comfy. They fit like a puzzle piece, as if they were made for each other.

"Night Sweetie."

"Night River."

The Doctor stayed the weekend then left to get Amy and Rory when he received a letter from a mystery person. It came in a blue envelope and all it had typed on it was date, time, and space coordinates. He traveled there to find that Amy, Rory, and River received the same letters. They fought an alien species called 'The Silent' and tried to save a little girl but they lost her along the way. The Doctor still wanted to find her and find out why she was so special but he figured he'd run into her again, some time in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: River's Parents

The Doctor felt a burn in his pocket. He pulled out his psychic paper and read it. Car's broke down, can I have a lift? xx. And at the bottom were coordinates. He started running around the console.

"Where are we going now?" Rory asked.

"To see River! How long has it been? Much too long if you ask me."

"It's been two days."

"Well she needs a lift. She sent me a message on my physic."

"I'll get Amy." Rory walked away as the TARDIS materialized next to River's office.

River was sitting in her dorm packing her bags. When the Doctor finally found her he snuck up behind her, "Hi honey, I'm home."

"Sweetie! Thanks for coming, will you grab that bag right there?"

River jumped, turned around, and slapped him. "Sure, you planning on staying long this time?"

"Huh? No sweetie. I'm sorry I'm not coming to stay with you. I'm going to visit my parents. Well, my adoptive parents anyways. I lived with them in New York."

"You never thought to mention them?"

"We never got to the topic of parents. If I remember correctly we were always busy saving the universe, or you know having a little fun."

"Right, well you still could've mentioned."

"Would you like to meet them or something?"

"Meet them? You mean meet my girlfriend's parents? I don't know about that."

"Okay. Here's the coordinates." She handed him a piece of paper.

"What? That's it?"

"Do you need me to put them in?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing Dear." He started typing coordinates. The TARDIS materialized in front of a retirement home in Miami Florida. River grabbed her bags and walked to the door.

"Thanks for the lift. You sure you don't just want to meet them? So they know who dropped me off?"

"Okay, I'll help with your bags." He picked up the biggest bag and opened the doors. They walked up to room 19A and River knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Melody."

"Coming!"

"Melody? Your name is River."

"Not my birth name. It was the name I already had when they adopted me."

"Where did you get River?"

"You'll find out one day."

"One day? Why not today? I thought we trusted each other."

"We do sweetie but you have to remember I met you a long time before you met me and a lot happened. You just have to trust that I know exactly what I'm keeping from you."

The door opened to reveal a tall woman with short brown hair, and a taller man with greyish brown hair. They only looked to be in their mid-50's, and River is around 35.

"Hey honey! How've you been?" Her mom pulled her into a hug.

"I've been good mum. You?"

"Oh, well we've been good too."

"Hey dad." River said as she hugged her father.

"Who's this?"

"This is John Smith. I've told you about him."

The Doctor held his hand out for them to shake. "Nice to meet you both." They both took turns shaking his hand, "Nice to finally meet you, too. I'm Lily and this is my husband Jack."

"Would you like to come inside for some tea?"

"I'd love to."

"Just make yourself at home. River come on I'll help you get unpacked." Her mother grabbed the bags from River and the Doctor and started carrying them to a room. The Doctor sat the couch in the living room. The room was painted bright yellow and was furnished with wicker shelves, wicker coffee table, wicker side tables, a big flat screen TV on the wall in front of him, a wicker couch with pink and yellow pillows, and a couple of matching chairs on each side. It looked very retirementy.

Jack brought in a tea tray, and set it on the coffee table. River and Lily walked in and sat down to get some tea. Lily sat across from Jack in one of the chairs and River sat next to the Doctor.

"You probably don't want to stay too long sweetie, Amy and Rory are still in the TARDIS. I don't want them too cross with me. You were probably doing something when I contacted you."

"We were just planning on going to Venice, but they know you needed help."

There was a knock at the door and Jack went to go answer it.

"Uh Melody? There's some people out here looking for you."

"Let them in here."

Amy and Rory walked in looking really mad.

"We just knocked on all of the doors leading down to this place. You didn't think to give us a room number? How long were you planning on staying here? No offence River but we were going somewhere. The Doctor saw your note and jumped into action as if you were falling off a building or something."

"Oh really, he came that quick did he? Sweetie, you know you could've just gone to Venice then picked me up. You would've had plenty of time."

"Well I was looking for an excuse already to come see you. It had been forever."

"It was two days." Rory corrected.

"Okay well come on then Ponds. Off to Venice it is! See you later Melody. Nice you meet you both. Good-bye." He started heading out the door after Amy and Rory. River stopped him at the door to give him a proper good bye. "Come visit me here any time. You can bring Amy and Rory and we can go to the beach."

"You count on it. See you later." He gave her a small kiss and left. She went inside to catch up with her parents.

River was fast asleep in bed when there was a tap on the door. She got up and opened the door to see the Doctor standing outside of her bedroom.

"How the hell did you get in here?"

He held up his screwdriver, "Sonic. Now I've got the TARDIS on a time lock so Amy an Rory will be asleep as long as I need them to be. I figured you might want a sleeping partner?"

She smiled at him, "Of course I do, come on in. It's a small bed so we'll have to squeeze."

"I'm fine with that."

"Where did you park the TARDIS?"

"On the beach."

She laid on the bed and patted a spot next to her, he took it and they did the usual. She wrapped herself around him and he let her finish getting comfy before he did the same. They fell asleep together.

It was morning time and there was another knock on the door, then it opened. "Good morning Melody!" Her parents said as they opened the door. "It's your first day back, we figured you'd want breakfast."

"Thanks mum and dad, could you two leave take it to the table? I want to eat with y'all in there.'

"Sure." They walked out.

"Sweetie, get up. It's time for you to go."

"Mmm? No, I don't wanna."

"Come on. You'll have to go through the window unless you want to explain what you were doing in here."

"Fine. See you Dear."

"Bye." She walked into the kitchen and sat down to start eating.

"So how's John? You missed him after only one day?"

"What?"

"We heard him sneak in last night. Really Melody, still sneaking boys into your room?"

"I have nightmares if I don't sleep with him, and he doesn't ever sleep unless it's with me. We need each other."

"That's sweet. Why didn't you just invite him to stay?"

"He's really busy with what he does."

"You mean to tell me he already went to Venice and back? In one day? He must not have seen much."

"Yes. It's what he does."

"Will he be back?"

"Yes, either tonight or later today."

"Is he one of those aliens? How can he travel that fast?"

"I'll let him explain. But this is just like that time I changed, you can't tell anyone."

"I would never, especially after that incident with that cruel woman who tried to take you from us."

"I'm going to go change. How about we go to the beach? I haven't been to one in a while."

"Sure, anything you like."

They got to the beach and Lily and Jack started surfing while River sunbathed in the sand. When suddenly a big blue police box appeared and out came the Doctor, Amy, and Rory, all dressed to swim.

"Rivah! What a coincidence that you're here. Isn't that crazy Amy? Might as well stay then right? I haven't seen River in four whole days."

"You planned this, old man. But I'm not passing up a good swim. Come on Rory!" Amy and Rory left River and the Doctor alone.

"So, you made up another lame excuse just to come visit me?"

"Yes dear, I was getting terribly lonely. Amy and Rory kept going off as a couple, without me. I have been fixing the TARDIS the past four days."

She patted a spot next to her so he'd sit down. "You must be exhausted."

"Yeah. I'm pretty sour in some places." He said rubbing the back of his neck. River crawled behind him and started rubbing his shoulders. "Oh, thank you dear. That feels really nice."

"You're welcome sweetie. Now listen, my dad wants you to come to dinner. He says since he didn't know we were together then it wasn't a proper meeting. I think he just wants to mess with me. Make me feel like a kid again. Oh, and they want to know how you can travel so fast. They already know about aliens and things so I said you could explain it."

"How do they know about all that?"

"We had a few encounters. Just people after me because I'm so close to the Doctor." River lied, she still hasn't told him who she really is.

She finished the massage and crawled back next to him.

Amy and Rory ran up to them, "Oh my gosh River your parents are insane! They can surf like crazy. We've never surfed before but they're going to teach us the next time you come to visit. I think they said that so we'll get you to come over again sometime soon, but that's okay because we get to learn to surf!"

"You've never been surfing before? Doctor do you know how to surf?"

"Of course I do! I'm brilliant at surfing, such an easy thing to do you know. You just have to have balance which is something I have a lot of."

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Amy challenged.

"Alright, I will. Where's a board?"

"Right over there sweetie." River said pointing to a bunch of surf boards standing in the sand. He stood up and started walking over to them.

"He can't surf can he?" Amy asked River.

"Of course not, but I'm not going to pass up a chance to watch him try."

Amy laughed at the comment and her, Rory and River watched the Doctor run to the water. He waited a while for a wave, he got on the board and started paddling out toward the water. Once he tried to stand on the board he slipped and fell instantly. Everyone was laughing, but he wasn't done yet. He got on it once more and started paddling again, a big wave came and he stood up, this time he stayed up but once he got to the wave he couldn't turn and crashed into it. A few more tries later he gave up and started heading back.

"I'm surprised you didn't break the board." River joked.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. It's just been awhile since I've surfed. But I'm telling you when I did I was brilliant at it."

"I'm sure you were sweetie."

Her parents ran up, surf boards in hand. "Wow son, you really don't know how to surf. If you wanted lessons all you had to do was ask, you didn't have to show us you couldn't."

"Mom, come on now. The waves were killer out there, I think I saw one get to a whole two feet!" She held up her hands for exaggeration, everyone laughed.

"Lunch anyone?" The Doctor changed the subject.

"Yes please!" Amy answered and everyone followed Lily back to the retirement home.

Lily and Jack made everyone tuna crescents and salad. They all sat on their terrace, eating.

"So John, what exactly are your intensions with my daughter?" Jack asked as River, Lily, and Amy laughed at the Doctor.

"Oh er, ya know, just uh, traveling? She's good to travel with, and I travel a lot."

"That's it? You just want me to travel with?"

"Well no, of course not."

"So you lied to me?" Jack asked.

"Why are you lying to my dad? I thought you'd want to make a good impression."

"I do! I didn't lie."

"So that is it then? You just want to travel with me? Nothing more?"

"Now guys. Don't worry honey, they're just messing with you." Lily added.

"Oh is that it?"

"Of course sweetie. And I better be here for more than just travel."

"You are dear."

"Seriously though you two sound like some old married couple, calling each other 'sweetie' and 'dear'." Amy said to the Doctor and River.

"I like 'sweetie', especially coming from River."

"And who else has called you sweetie?"

"Oh, no one dear."

"Mhmm."

Amy and Rory didn't want to stay in Florida so they asked the Doctor to take them home so he could spend some time, he obviously needed, with River. When River's parents went to bed, she and the Doctor went to lie down.

They put on pajamas and laid in bed. They weren't too tired so they just stayed up and talked to each other.

"You think your parents like me?"

"Oh please. You sound like a teenager, and yes, they love you."

"Good, I wouldn't want my girlfriend's parents to dislike me."

"Girlfriend? I haven't heard you say that."

"Yes you have."

"No?"

"Yes, I've been calling you that for weeks."

"Well I haven't heard that. I like that, who did you say that to?" She turned her head slightly waiting for an answer.

"I don't know, lots of people I'm sure."

"Hmm, I'm the Doctors girlfriend. I bet not a lot of people have been able to say that before. I know that one girl Rose probably did. Did Donna?"

"No, I didn't get to travel with Donna as long as I hoped, Rose either. And I'm not going to let any of that happen to you, don't worry."

"I'm not worrying, even if I do end up like them I'll still be happy. I got to live a life with you and for me, that's good enough."

"You shouldn't have to think about that, River, I'm sorry."

"There isn't anything you've done wrong sweetie."

She saw the sad look on his face so she pulled him into a tighter hug. "It's okay sweetie, they all know you had no other choice. Most of them gave you no other choice. You can't blame yourself for all of those things. I trust you with my life, and you can't stop me from trying to save yours. But that doesn't mean you can blame yourself, because anything that could happen to me, it's my own fault. Not yours. Unless of course I get knocked up, then I hope it's your fault."

"I hope it's my fault too."

"Oh shut up."

"Make me."

"If you insist." She said as she leaned in to kiss him, just a small kiss to shut him up.

"I think I might start talking again, you might need to shut me up again."

"You're so pathetic."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I totally am not."

"You so are."

"Okay, you win. I'm pathetic."

"I know."

He laid back against the bed, pulled her closer to him. They stayed this way for a while.

"I love you."

"What?"

"I love you. I guess now is the best time to say it. River Song, Melody Warner, I love you."

There were tears in Rivers eyes, she never thought he would ever be able to say it. "I love you too."

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something about me."

"What is it dear?"

"I need to tell you who my birth parents are."

"Wait, you know?"

"Of course I know, I grew up with them. You have to keep this a secret until they find out

themselves."

"Are they people that I know?"

"Yes. My real birth name is Melody Pond. It would've been Melody Williams but Amy didn't prefer it."

"You mean to tell me that when Amy told me she was pregnant, she had a little River inside her?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It's something I can't just go around saying."

"It's okay. But do you know what this means?"

"No?"

"It means my girlfriend's father has a sword."

River's head pushed back with laughter, and hit it on the head board. She stopped for a moment and started laughing again, this time the Doctor did too.

"Ow. That really hurt."

"Are you okay dear?" He kissed the spot she hit.

"All better now." She smiled at him and pulled him into a longer, deeper kiss. When they pulled away River yawned. "I'm going to bed now sweetie. Are you sleeping tonight?"

"I have to, the only time I ever do is with you."

"Good night sweetie."

"Night dear."

The Doctor woke up before River, and was pushing on her trying to get her up. It was eleven o'clock, and it was time for her to get up.

"River. Come on, get up!"

"Mmm sweetie lay back down."

"No it's time to get up."

"Five more minutes."

"No, the last time you said that we didn't get up for another two hours."

"Please."

"Don't. You. Dare."

She looked up at him, but he looked away.

"Sweetie, why won't you look at me? Did I do something wrong?" She said in her most innocent tone.

"I know that trick River, you're going to give me the look."

"What look sweetie? Do you really think I'm trying to trick you?"

"Stop it River, it won't work."

"I can't believe you won't even look at me."

"River stop it, I know what you're doing."

"Sweetie, don't you love me? Why can't you look at me, have I done something wrong?"

"Ugh! Fine, you win. Five more minutes. Only. Five."

"Thank you sweetie." She smiled, pleased with herself. She pushed herself closer to him and put his arm around her, in order to make herself comfortable, and fell back asleep.

Ten minutes later.

"River it's been ten minutes, now you have to get up."

"No I don't."

"Please River."

"Only because you said please." River stretched for what seemed like an hour, to both her and the Doctor. She sat up and stared in front of her.

"Does it really take that long for you to get out of bed?"

"I was really comfy, but you just had to wake me up."

"Well you need me next to you in order to not have bad dreams so I didn't want to leave."

"You could've just gone back to bed."

"I tried but I ended up just staring at blankness for an hour."

"I'm sorry, I should've woken up when you asked."

"Don't be sorry love. I'd have waited a thousand years."

"You're so hopeless."

"Am not."

"Breakfast?"

"Starving!"

"Come on then."

They walked into the kitchen and found a note on the kitchen counter. It read:

Me and Jack left to get groceries, be back soon –Lily

"What would you like for breakfast?"

River tried to make eggs, toast, and bacon but the Doctor kept getting in the way. He would stand in front of her or block the stove. Finally she got a pair of handcuffs and stuck him in the living room. When she finished she brought breakfast to him.

"Why do you always have handcuffs?"

"You never know when you need them. You'd be surprised."

"No one's ever tried anything on you have they? Like that Dr. Harrell?"

"Don't worry sweetie, I can handle myself."

"I'm sure you can dear, but if anyone would try anything you'd tell me right?"

"Of course dear."

River uncuffed him so they could eat. When they finished they turned on the television, the only thing they could find on was Jeopardy. Lily and Jack came home soon after they started watching and the Doctor got mad when Jack answered all of the questions before he did.

"Red River."

"I was just about to say that."

"Sorry Johnny, better luck next time."

He pouted and sat back in his chair and waited on the next question.

"The Aztecs."

"Wrong, it's the Mayans."

"It's the Aztecs."

"Mayans."

"Aztecs."

"Guys, stop and wait for the answer. You're acting like a bunch of kids." River said in a huff.

"What is the Aztecs?"

"Incorrect, the answer is Inca."

"Well look at that, you were both wrong."

"Serves you both right. I'm going to make snacks, anyone want?"

"I'll come help." River stood to join her mother.

River and Lily come back with a tray of veggies, and some lemonade for everyone.

"It's my special recipe." Lily announced.

"What's different about it?" The Doctor asked before he took a drink.

"Just a little extra something to help you relax through the day. We can go to the beach later, me and Jack need to practice some more for the contest."

"Contest? Really you two are entering a contest?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't we? We are the best we know."

"Because you teach a class. The only people you know are beginners."

"You act like you don't think we should do it."

"It's just dangerous, that's all."

"No need to worry about us Melody. We have been doing this for quite some time."

"I'm not worried about you. I just don't think you two should be entering any contests at your age."

"Our age? You're really one to speak. How old are you? 175? 380?"

"River what are they talking about?"

"There you go again! You never cared about me since you found out! He still doesn't know, and now you've blew it!"

"Melody!"

"No! I'm through. Doctor, take me home!"

"Yes dear."

River packed her bags and left without saying goodbye. She stormed through the TARDIS and left her bags in the console room, then went to go take a bath. The Doctor took them and put them in his room for her.

A few hours past and the Doctor was worried about River, so he went to go check in on her. He slowly walked up to his bathroom door and cracked it open just enough to stick his head through.

"River?"

"What do you want? Do you need to ask me why my parents think I could be over a hundred years old?"

"Well yes, but not right now. I came to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine. You want to join?"

"Even at times like this you still find time to flirt."

"Only with you, love. Are you coming or not?"

"Er, you actually-?"

"Actually what?"

"Actually want me to, uhh, join you?"

"Yes sweetie."

"Well, er, uhh, if you insist."

"Oh, I insist."

He walked through the door and saw his giant tub filled with a massive amount of bubbles, you could hardly even see River. Once he was undressed he laid down opposite to River but she crawled over to him so she could get situated with him.

"So do you mind me asking what all that was about?"

"A little, but I'll tell you anyways. It's a really long story though, can I tell it after the bath?"

"Whenever you want."

When they finished the bath, they put on pajamas and laid in bed. The Doctor was in the middle and River was next to him with her head slightly on his chest, they had a bowl of popcorn between them.

"Ready to tell me yet?"

"I suppose I'll have to eventually." She took a deep breath, "So you know how I told you that Amy and Rory are my parents?"

"Yes."

"Well I was conceived in the TARDIS, the Time Vortex messed with my DNA and made me human plus."

"Human plus-?"

"Time Lord."

"Time Lord?! River that's brilliant! I knew I loved you but I was so afraid of you dying and now-"

"Don't get too carried away sweetie, I can't regenerate anymore. I'm stuck in this form."

"What? Why?"

"I met someone when I was just getting started in this regeneration, he was a man I knew I would truly love one day, and he died. So I saved his life, I ended up using the last of my regenerations on him."

"So he's still alive? Do you still love him?"

"I just recently realized how much I love him."

"Recently?! Rivah! Who the hell is it?"

"It's you! I used all my last lives on YOU!"

"Me?" His face fell. "I knew you'd end up sacrificing something for me. Just like Rose and Donna and Sarah Jane."

"You can't blame yourself sweetie, I did it for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well this is also the story of how I got my name. My parents used to tell me that a name was like a promise. You kept talking about a woman named River. I had no idea who she was, but you obviously had feelings for her. You mentioned her in your time of need. I figured you love her. Then, with your last breathe you told me to find her and to tell her something for you."

"What was it?"

"That you loved her. I figured whoever it had to be already knew though. You told me things that you two did together before you shoved me into the TARDIS and made me save Amy and Rory. After you told me you loved her I asked Amy who this River person was. Oh yeah, there was this robot thing there that was attacking me and had Amy and Rory trapped in it. Anyways, she asked the robot to show us who River Song was, and it was me. So I made a promise to the man I knew I would once love and started going by River Song."

"You chose the name for me?"

"Yes. I knew I couldn't call myself Melody Pond if I'd be around Amy and Rory in the future, so I decided to dedicate my name to you. Turns out it means Melody Pond in the language of the forest."

"The Gama Forest?"

"Yes."

"Wait, so you know how to fly the TARDIS?"

"Yes, you know I'm better at flying her than you."

The Doctor woke up around seven at night, with popcorn surrounding him.

"River."

"Sweetie, don't you know better now to not wake me?"

"Nope. It's time to get up."

"I believe that is for me to decide."

"It's my bed."

"What happened to 'what's mine is yours'?"

He sighed at her. "I hate it when you're right."

"I know sweetie."

"Look, there's popcorn everywhere. We need to clean it up."

River sat up to see the mess around her. "When did you do that?"

"Me? You're the one who moves in your sleep, you probably pushed it over."

"I do not move that bad in my sleep, I hardly move at all."

"I beg to differ. Now come on! Get up!"

River let out a long lasting sigh then sat up and started picking up popcorn. She had almost all of it back in the bowl when the Doctor, holding two hands full of popcorn, slipped and the whole thing exploded all over River.

She sat for a moment, looking at all the popcorn surrounding herself. She turned to the Doctor, who though she was about to explode, but she smiled instead.

"How about we take a break? I'm going to make dinner. Want to get Amy and Rory?"

"Sure! You start cooking and I'll get the TARDIS to their house."

She left to find out what she was going to cook, and he went to type in the coordinates to Amy and Rory's house.

There was a knock at the door, the Doctor snapped his fingers to open it, and Amy and Rory walked in.

"Where are you planning on taking us now?"

"Dinner first, bedtime next, then adventure tomorrow. To wherever you'd like."

"Dinner? Is River here?"

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"In the kitchen, making dinner." The Doctor answered as Amy walked away toward the kitchen.

"River! How are you?"

"I'm good Amy, how are you?"

"Great now. I didn't think you'd be here. Usually you just pop in for a minute or the Doctor takes you all for himself."

"I didn't think you'd want to see me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought you thought I was taking the Doctor away from you."

"No way! Rory and I were waiting to see how long you'd snog in front of us."

"I was just waiting for a snog at all."

"I knew it!"

River and Amy's laughter turned into yelling and they were arguing with each other. In the middle of it River grabbed a handful of tomato sauce and threw it at Amy, who then proceeded to throw raw meat at River. The Doctor and Rory walked right into the middle of it.

"You lied to me! You said it wasn't a big deal!" River yelled as she hurled another egg toward Amy.

"It wasn't a big deal until you started taking control of everything!" Amy threw back a handful of tuna.

"Taking control? I was taking control? Says the one who pouts when she doesn't get what she wants!" This time River threw the whole bag of flour, it landed perfectly in front of Amy and exploded all around her.

"Oh, you're really one to bring up pouting! I don't use that nearly as much as you!" Amy threw mashed potatoes at River.

"GIRLS! WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" The Doctor yelled, stopping the two.

"Well Big Red over here said I was controlling."

"Only because YOU called ME attached!" Amy said as she started running toward River. Now they were wrestling on the ground. The Doctor grabbed River as Rory pulled away Amy. Now both men had them away from each other.

"What happened? You were so excited to see River."

"Yeah I WAS."

"Oh real mature! What are you six?"

"What are you? Fifty!" Amy yelled back, she didn't know it would actually offend River so much, but she saw her face fall. River turned away so no one would see her so hurt to such a small insult.

"River?" Amy asked apologetically.

"Everybody get out! I have a big mess to clean up now, and I still have to cook dinner."

"River, she doesn't know."

"I know that. Just get out!"

"You two go to the console room, I'll be there in a minute." Amy and Rory listened to the Doctor's order and headed out.

"You're going to meet them right now, I don't want anyone in here while I clean up."

"I'm not leaving. She was just mad, she didn't mean anything when she said it."

"But Lily did know when she said it and she knew exactly what was going to happen when she said it."

"I'm sorry River. Will you please let me in?"

"What do you mean? You are in."

"No, I mean let me into your thoughts. You never let me know when you're upset. I can tell when you're upset but you never tell me or let me know why."

"Only because I'm afraid."

"Afraid? Did I just hear the River Song say afraid?"

"Oh shut up. I can be afraid."

"Says the woman who took out 24 Daleks."

"That doesn't mean I can't be afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Of losing you. The one thing that has made my life okay. Now leave my kitchen before I make you."

"I really didn't think I'd hurt her feelings that bad." Amy said to Rory.

"I know you didn't, I'm sure it's not exactly what you said. Maybe just the way you said it."

"You don't think she's mad at me, do you? I really do miss her."

"I'm sure she isn't, she just needs a moment from all the arguing."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm going to go wash all this off."

Amy washed off and changed, and she and Rory went to go to the kitchen since the Doctor hadn't come to the console room.

When they walked in they saw River and the Doctor snogging on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: a little warning that the beginning of this chapter kind of sucks, but stick through it. i like the ending.**

Chapter 6: River's birthday

"You look excited, are we going to see River?"

"Oh shut up Pond, it has been a month since I've seen her. Plus, it's a special occasion."

"And what's that?"

"Her birthday! I'm taking her out. So go get Rory and get ready, if you want to go that is, I can always drop you off so it can just be me and River. but that's only a suggestion"

"Oh, Doctor. I can't miss this, you seem very nervous. I'll get Rory and get dresses, and don't you dare go without us."

"Course not, I still have to get ready."

Once the coordinates were set and the TARDIS landed, there was a knock on the door.

"Doctor?" Rivers voice came from the outside in what sounded very agitated.

He opened the door to reveal a room full of open mouthed people, all staring at the box that magically appeared in the middle of Rivers apartment. Then he turned to River, who was burning a hole in his head with her death stare.

"Uh, oh. Um, hey River."

She pushed him inside then walked in after him and slammed the door shut.

"Really? You couldn't have parked outside? Now I have to explain ALL of this to my friends! And now you can't let out Amy and Rory because this thing is too small and I will not have them knowing all about my other life. I have one here where I can keep a low profile and I have one with you that I cherish too much to let ruin. And what the hell are you even doing here anyway?"

"It's you birthday.. surprise?"

She suddenly started to smile and hugged him. He stood very confused.

"I guess I can forgive you for that. Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone. You too Amy, Rory, we'll just say it was a magic trick or something."

She grabbed his hand and led him out of the TARDIS.

"Turns out these nerds decided to wire my place last night to bring that mystery man 'The Doctor' to life. You know, the one I've been studying about."

"Really amazing sir, how'd you do it?" Amy man came up to the Doctor and asked.

"It's really very complicated, I'd rather explain on a different day. And I really must be off soon anyway so."

River turned to him. "What? You only just got here, you can't leave now."

"I'll be back later to clean up the fake TARDIS and take down all of the wires and such."

"Where are you gonna go?"

"I owe these two lunch real quick, I'll be back in half an hour." He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Come on Ponds, it's time to go."

At that the Doctor and the Ponds left the scene to go out for lunch.

"Doctor why'd you just leave like that? We all came to see River and we just left her."

"We aren't leaving Pond, We're eavesdropping, well I'm eavesdropping. You two can go out and do whatever but I saw Mr. Harrel in there and I need to know why she'd invite him to her apartment."

"Mr. Harrel? How many times do you eavesdrop on River? What kind of boyfriend are you? Don't you trust her for one second? You followed her with Chase and you followed her with your friend Jac-."

"Jack is the most flirty person I know so putting him and River in the same room together could not end well."

"Still, come on Doctor. She'll be here when we get back and you can ask her like a normal trusting boyfriend."

"Fine. I'll go."

An hour later they arrived at Rivers house and this time no one was there.

"You two go on in, I need to do something."

"Okay but you better not be snooping around on River."

"Don't worry."

As he walked off Amy and Rory turned to Rivers apartment and let themselves in.

"River?"

"I'm in the kitchen." River yelled and the Ponds followed her voice. In the kitchen sat her and some man , probably a college.

"Where's John?"

"Joh- oh! he's around. I'm not quite sure but he should be in soon." Amy answered.

"Who's this?" Rory asked River.

"Dr. Harrel. He's a college of mine."

Amy and Rory exchanged fearful expressions as they heard the Doctor walking through the door. Amy quickly ran and tackled him and Rory helped her get him into the TARDIS. Amy made Rory watch him so she could go talk to River.

"What the hell is going on in there? What are you hiding from me? Is River okay? I can handle seeing her in pain, if she's hurt and you're hiding it I swear I'l-"

"Calm down. It's nothing, just a girl thing."

"Oh."

"What the hell River!"

"Amy? What are you talking about?"

"Come here!"

River hesitantly walked to a very frustrated Amy.

"Dr. Harrel? Really? Do you even know how the Doctor feels about him?"

"What? He worries that much about a man I hate?"

"You hate him? Why's he still here?"

"I have to do a project with him for this stupid teacher thing. I figured maybe I can finish it quickly and never have him over again."

"Oh well you don't want the Doctor seeing him so maybe you can make him leave? Could you say there was an emergency or something? I really hate to do this to you but the Doctor gets really protective when it comes to you and I didn't like the look on his face when he talked about that guy. To tell you the truth, I think he knows you could get like any man and he's afraid of any1 man that walks within five galaxies of you." Amy joked and River laughed.

"Yeah, if you think he really feels that way about it, I guess I can get rid of him real quick."

"Hey Harrel!" River called out as she kicked Amy in the shin, "There's been an accident, you have to leave, we can finish this tomorrow!"

"Harrel? Did you just hear River say Harrel? Is that what you're all hiding from me?!"

"No, I think you're just hearing things."

"I don't just hear things Rory! That was my River calling out another man's name! Let me out of here now."

"I'm sorry Doctor, I can't. Look, I know how you feel. Do you know how many boyfriends Amy's had? I've known her since grade school. And this man isn't even with River. You have to trust her Doctor."

Just then there was a knock on the door followed by a snap and the doors opened. Amy walked in followed by River who ran to the Doctor and hugged him tightly. Then she slapped him.

"Can't you trust me? You know I hate that man. And don't you ever just pop in without a warning, I know it's my birthday and all but it won't always be that easy to explain. So, You're protective toward me? I never noticed it but these two apparently have." She smiled at him then went to go type in coordinates.

"I can do that!"

"It' s my birthday."

"Happy birthday by the way." Rory said to River.

"Thank you Rory." River walked over to give him and Amy a hello hug.

She turned to the Doctor, " Where are we going?"

"I thought you were driving."

"I thought about it. It's my birthday, and i think I'd like a surprise. So go ahead." She walked over to the console chair, sat down and crossed her legs.

"Alright!" Genèthlia? Planet of birthdays? No, too obvious. Noviosa? Planet for dating? Of course not! Come on Doctor! You can do this? What has River written all over it? The Doctor thought to himself while staring blankly at the console.

"Doctor? Are we going anywhere?"

"It has just occurred to me that I had nothing planned out. I've never don't this before. How about a normal date? We always adventure. How many actual dates have we been on? We went to Paris once but that didn't go as planned. I visited you at your parents but that was your parents. We went to a spa but not really much talking oth-" River stopped him by placing her finger on his lips.

"Really, you do babble a bit too much. I get it, we've never been able to just sit down without being attacked by some alien race. Let's go to 2012, Leadworth. Find a restaurant there and just hang out with Rory and Amy."

"Perfect." He set the coordinates and they were off.

Once they landed in Leadworth (wrong year of course) they saw a rough bus driving straight for the Botanical Garden.

"Oh no." Rory said in unison to Amy.

"What, you know her?"

"Yeah. We should go before we cross timeliness or something." Rory said as he walked back to the TARDIS and everyone followed.

This time River set the coordinates so they'd land in the right place. When they landed this time Amy and Rory took the lead and showed River and the Doctor around their home town. Amy wanted to go to all the places they hung out as teenagers but that only really consisted of Amy and Rory's houses.

After dinner and a movie Amy and Rory decided to stay in Leadworth again, leaving River and the Doctor alone in the TARDIS.

"So! You ready for an adventure? Today was fun but kind of dull compared to traveling the universe, don't you say?"

"I guess. But what do you have in mind?"

"Not completely sure yet. Something exciting though! You know how Sexy is, she always takes us where we need to go."

"I have a place in mind. Stay right there." She checked her watch and ran upstairs then back down, typed some coordinates and ran outside, leaving the Doctor kind of curious.

About an hour later he felt his pocket burning and checked his physic. Everything's ready, come on out xx.

He got up from under the console and walked outside to see River, on top of a red corvette that had a picnic set up on top of it, all looking over a cliff.

She looked down at her watch, "11:46. It's still my birthday and I know what I'd like for a present."

"And what is that?"

"You." She answered with a flirty grin. He walked over to the car and sat atop it with River.

"Happy birthday, Melody."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"River? I know your name."

"Yes? And?"

"You trust me with that. You trust me with your life and I trust you with mine."

"Right."

"So I think I can trust you with my name as well."

"Oh Doctor. You don't have to do that. You already told me the story of it and I trust that it is a very big secret." She said as he leaned to her ear and whispered his name. "Oh my god. It's beautiful."

"I'd hoped you'd say that."

"So what made you pick this place? I mean it's beautiful but it's also earth."

"It's Make Out Point. Everyone used to come here when I was a teenager. It was the place to be."

"And how many times have you been here?"

"Too many to remember but I never let it go any farther than just the making out."

"But why here?"

"I don't know. I like the view! Why does it matter so much? Can't you just enjoy the moment? There always has to be a reason for everything with you. Can't it just be me this time? Can I be the reason you're here? Not some current alien incursion? Just for this one time?"

"River I-"

"Dont! I don't know why I even bothered bringing you somewhere. It's like you can't appreciate anything. I love you and I wanted to be with you more now than any other time. Can't you see that? When you left me I didn't think I'd ever see you again. But you came back and I thought that had to mean you loved me but you just want another companion. A stupid companion!" After she was done yelling she got up and ran into the TARDIS, followed by a very confused Doctor.

He found her in her room, packing. "River what are you doing?"

"I want you to take me home. And I don't want you to come back this time."

"River, I know why you're angry but don't you think you're taking this a little far? Never seeing each other again?"

"No. You'll be seeing me one more time. It's me that won't be seeing you again."

He walked over and started unpacking her things. Which only made it worse.

"Stop it! I'm not staying."

"Yes you are. Now tell me what's wrong."

She stood for a second, staring at her suitcase. "Who's Rose?"

"What?"

"Jack, your friend. He told me about her. But you never did. You two sounded like a couple the way he was talking about her. Is that how it works? Huh? You just leave and then forget? I wanted this to be special because I don't want you to forget me. It would be worse for you to forget me then it would be if the whole world ended. I don't want to die and you just forget I ever existed."

"I remember Rose. I remember her perfectly."

"Then why don't you talk about her?"

"Because I've moved on."

"That's it! I know you'll move on after me but I don't want you to stop talking about me. Telling stories about me. About us."

"River, I've told you about Donna and Martha and even Sarah-Jane. Why do you need me to talk about Rose?"

"Because Rose was more than a friend to you. And I thought that's what I am. More than a friend."

"But you are more than a friend. You're even more than Rose. With you, I've never been happier. I knew Rose a long time but I couldn't even tell her I loved her. I miss Rose. And it hurts to talk about her because I know what I did to her life. Plus I didn't know how'd you'd react to her."

"You are over a thousand years old. I can only hope you have experience. But don't you think that if you never talk of her, you'll eventually forget?"

"Never. I haven't forgotten anybody. Especially you River. You're more special to me than anyone yet. Than Rose or Sarah, even Susan."

"Really? You really truly mean that? Even when you know everything about me?"

"What? That you're like me? I finally found someone that shares my DNA and that's brilliant!"

"Then will you promise to tell all of the companions you'll have in the future about me? To tell your next girlfriend about me? About Rose? All of your first loves. But me especially." He laughed at that last bit. "I know you don't want to because it reminds you of your heartbreak. But I don't want my memory to hurt you. I want you to look at me, to look at all of us and remember the good times. Remember when Donna found you all by herself. When Martha saved everyone with a Harry Potter spell. When you first met Rose. When Susan gave the TARDIS her name. All of the good memories. You didn't ruin our lives Doctor, you made them."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Berlin

Amy and Rory got the Doctor's attention by signing his name in a cornfield. While they were conversationalizing in said cornfield, Amy and Rory's life long friend, Mels, showed up and forced the Doctor to take her to Berlin.

While they were there Mels was shot by Hitler and then regenerated into what they all knew as River. All the talk about this woman named River made Mels angry and she eventually got done with what she was there to do. Kill the Doctor. Once her mission was accomplished though, she found out who this mysterious River was. Which was in fact, herself and she immediately knew who she'd fall in love with in the future. But she couldn't do that if he was dead so she used the rest of her regenerative energy to save his life in order to have a future with him.

After she saved him she passed out from all of the energy transfer so they took her to the best hospital in the universe. But they left her there and went back to the TARDIS.

"Doctor why'd we just leave her there? She's our friend, and she's River."

"Yes, I know that. But she needs to make a life of herself now and we can't get in the way of that. Besides, we've seen her future self. She'll be just fine." He smiled and turned away to type in new coordinates.

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" The Doctor asked Amy. She had just told him because she afraid of telling Rory.

"I mean I'm going to have a baby."

"Does Rory know?"

"Not yet."

"What's keeping you?"

"I'm scared, I mean we've been traveling in the TARDIS for a long time now and I'm afraid it'll end up having three arms or a time head."

"What's a time head?" He laughed. "Anyways, you need to tell Rory. Now, right now." Then he got up and left.

He was sitting under the console 'fixing' the TARDIS when there was a flash of light and a banging noise. He looked up and found River laying on the floor with a vortex manipulator strapped to her wrist.

"River? Why are you on the floor?"

"I thought I was going to end up on your bed. What the hell are you doing down here? There isn't anything wrong with the TARDIS."

"I'm avoiding Amy and Rory. She just told me she's pregnant. What are you even doing here? And where did you get that?"

"I'm on break at the University and wanted to pop in. I got this from a friend. Has she told Rory?"

"I'm not sure. I told her to about an hour ago, I haven't seen her since."

"Well then let's go see." She ran upstairs to go find Amy and Rory. "Amy!"

"River? I didn't hear the TARDIS land, how'd you get here?"

"Vortex manipulator," She held up her wrist. "I heard the good news. Have you told Rory yet?"

"Yeah, he's actually really happy. I'm on my way to get the Doctor so we can celebrate." She said as the Doctor walked up to them. "Doctor, could you drop us off in Leadworth? We want to tell our parents."

"Of course I can! How long do you want to stay? So I know when to pick you up?"

"A few weeks I guess, we'll phone you when we're ready."

The TARDIS landed in the Ponds backyard and everyone exchanged hugs. Once they were gone the Doctor sent the TARDIS to just float in space.

"Now what?" River asked.

"Hmm?"

"What do you want to do now? I'm not really up for an adventure right now and I really don't want to go back to the university."

"Want to help fix the TARDIS?"

"The TARDIS doesn't need fixing, dear."

"Course she does! Look!" He ran down stairs below the console. "Wires everywhere! It's all jumbly wumbly!"

"So you organize them! Not 'fix' everything all the time." She walked down and started putting wires together, throwing the extra wires he'd added in a pile. When she was done, everything looked perfect.

"What's this?" She asked as she walked over to an actual place that needed fixing. She moved the swing over,put on his goggles, and sat down to start fixing it.

She was taking so long to organize, the Doctor had left a long time ago to check up on a few things. When he ran out of excuses to not go back and help organize with River, he came back. He found River on his swing, in his goggles, she was covered in oil and looked oddly delightful.

"River, you are wearing my goggles."

"And?"

"And your using my swing."

"And?"

"And you look amazing."

"What?"

"You look amazing. Are you done?"

"Just… one… more… thing… and done! Time for a bath."

"Do you need any help?"

"No. But I'd love some company."


End file.
